Many casinos have tables for playing the conventional game of Craps. The conventional Craps game has a game layout with various betting spots and betting chips. The player rolls the dice, and the outcome determines a loss or win. The rules for the conventional Craps game specify the various betting options.
Players are attracted to the conventional Craps game, in part, because they enjoy rolling the dice and the physical interaction with the game. However, many players find it difficult to understand and remember the layout, game rules and betting options. As a result, some of the players only play in a limited capacity by placing limited bets. Other players decline to play at all.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, these disadvantages. In particular, there is a need to provide a system for dice-based games and other games, which enables an easier and more intuitive gaming experience. There is also a need to increase the ease of play, excitement and entertainment for gaming players.